


The Fuck You Lookin' At?

by inanatticinnovember



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, a bit of blood in this one, just a heads up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-26
Updated: 2014-04-26
Packaged: 2018-01-20 21:04:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1525634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inanatticinnovember/pseuds/inanatticinnovember
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There’s a single moment where everyone’s heart stops because there’s a bloody person stumbling into the house and it could be anyone.</p><p>Everyone begins breathing again when there’s a “the fuck you all lookin’ at?” and they realize it’s a Milkovich.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fuck You Lookin' At?

_For the prompt:_

**"I have a prompt! Mickey stumbling in to the gallaghers house because he was jumped by for guys and he is pretty bruised up. The family helps him and Ian is fuming and ready to go kick someone's ass but Mickey (flattered) tells him to just let it go."**

_Didn't go in the direction I originally wanted it to go, but I think it came out alright_

\---

There’s a single moment where everyone’s heart stops because there’s a bloody person stumbling into the house and it could be  _anyone_.

Everyone begins breathing again when there’s a “the fuck you all lookin’ at?” and they realize it’s a Milkovich.

Everyone had been sitting around the table, eating the lasagna Ve had dropped off. Mickey is now interrupting dinner, sporting a growing black eye, a split lip, a puffy cheek, and a scarily bleeding nose that has gotten his jaw and neck crusted with blood. Not to mention the slash mark on his leg and the fact that he’s hobbling. He waves his hand when Ian starts to get up, mumbling that he’s just gonna grab some ice from the freezer. But as soon as he lets go of the door knob and tries to take a step, his legs kind of give way and he falls forward with a yelp. Face straight to linoleum.

Everyone is up in two seconds flat, the kitchen bellowing with the sounds of chairs being dragged out and people knocking into each other as they all gather round to help Mickey off the floor. Lip gets his head, Debbie and Carl both take a leg and Ian and Fiona grab his torso on either side. Even Liam is stumbling over his little feet, chasing after them with the urge to give a hand. They haul Mickey into the living room like a swat team and lay him sprawled on the couch.

Mickey rouses after being out for a minute or so. Everything is yellow and star bursts and loud, very very loud, everyone around him yelling at the top of their lungs and then there’s a moony freckled face hovering above him sort of like the voice of god.

He flinches as Ian slaps him on the cheek repeatedly.

"Mickey? Mickey! Jesus Christ," Ian gasps, shaking his head, holding tight to Mickey’s face. "Who did this to you? I’m gonna kill the  _shit_  out of them! Give me fucking names, Milkovich!”

Mickey is a little fucking /overwhelmed/ and he tries to cough out some words, but only ends up squealing because Carl yells “Does this hurt?!” as he slams his fist down on Mickey’s leg.

They’d the leg of his pants up to investigate the wound on his calf, only to find the limb mangled and bruised up and bending at a very odd angle. Probably hit by a bat or a crowbar. Debbie had inquired if it was broken and well… Carl was Carl.

"Carl! Why would you- jesus, don’t do that!" Fiona gasps, yanking Carl away from Mickey. "Make yourself useful and go get Ve, okay? Go- no don’t touch it,  _go_!”

Mickey just tries to breathe and not vomit up whatever’s left in his stomach. He feels like he’s gonna die or something. The pain that had initially been masked by adrenaline is finally catching up to him. It’s getting harder and harder to focus, and Ian is yelling at him to tell him who beat him up, and Debbie is asking where it hurts, and Liam is crying now, and Lip is arguing with Fiona about whether or not they should take Mickey to the hospital and Mickey just wants to rip his fucking hair out.

_"Shut up!"_

This comes from behind Mickey’s head.

Everyone gets quiet.

"Y’know, sometimes I’m really glad I’m not a Gallagher. You people are  _crazy_.”

Mickey leans his head back to see Veronica slipping around the couch with a bottle of pills and some other medical supplies.

"Morphine honey, open up," she says with a smile, waggling the bottle in Mickey’s face and Mickey is really fucking glad to see /that/. He reaches up to take the pills from her hand, swallows it dry, and shakes his head a little. He looks up at all of the Gallaghers, and it seems like everyone’s sort of frozen.

"The fuck you all lookin’ at?"

There’s a moment and then everyone kind of laughs and it’s weird because they resume normal fucking behavior as if Mickey wasn’t a blood bath with a 98% probability that his leg is broken. Gallaghers, man.

"You still didn’t answer my question."

Mickey’s starting to feel drowsy from the morphine and he doesn’t notice Ve starting to fuck with his leg.

"Hm? Question?" He asks, a little dazed.

"Who fucked you up?"

"Mmm, no one, no one, jus’… no one, doesn’t matter," he mumbled, his eyes feeling heavy.

"C’mon, Mick."

"You’re fucking sweet Gallagher, and I love you, but it’s nothing." He smiles, patting Ian’s hand before it’s lights out for him.

Ian still feels like he wants to beat someone up, but the ‘I love you’ was nice. Sure Mickey’s heavily drugged with a schedule two opiate, but Ian can’t help but smile stupidly.


End file.
